Scherben der Leere Missions-System
=Overview= Void shards are a new reward system introduced with the launch of The Shadow Odyssey. They are given as rewards to various missions, and are also found in The Shadow Odyssey instances. =How to Earn Void Shards= Requirement *Level 75 needed to get a Normal mission and Level 79 needed to get a Daily mission *You can't have 2 Daily missions, one from yesterday one from today (currently you can have more than 1 active daily mission. You must visit the NPC to get the quest, cannot get more than one using quest sharing) *You can't have 2 Normal missions for the same zone **a normal mission and a daily mission for the same zone works of course *It's possible to share missions **if the above listed requirements are fulfilled and if the mission doesn't need Nu'roga. Tages-Missionen , a mysterious erudite in the in offers a daily mission for a TSO instance and gives 2 Void Shards and at least 1 plat as a reward. (Nicknamed "Daily Double", "DD", "zotd" or "two sharder"). The mission will change once a day at midnight PST (01:00 PDT, 04:00 EDT, 08:00 GMT or 09:00 CET). The missions currently follow this sequence. After the last mission, it will start over from the beginning, beginning with the first one on the list.: Missions Outside (or near) each instance is an NPC who will offer a mission to each of the three instances in that zone. These missions give 1 Void Shard as their reward. The mission will change once a day at midnight PST (8 a.m. GMT). * : ** ** ** * : in ** ** ** * : in ** ** ** * : in ** ** * : in ** ** ** * (Guk): in ** ** ** * (the Void): NO regular one-shard missions ** (1 will drop from the boss) ** (2 will drop from the boss) ** (3 will drop in the zone, no daily mission) Solo Mission With LU51, a soloable void shard mission was added (though it can be done with a group). *A Cleansing This Temple Needs... Mob Drops Introduced by LU51, several heroic and epic Named Mobs now drop Void Shards. For an overview of these monsters, see the Void Shard page. Chest Rewards Most of the group instances introduced with The Shadow Odyssey have a locked chest that contain 1 Void Shard for each member of the group. Somewhere within the instance there is a key, which can drop from a trash mob. For each instance the name of the mob that drops the key is the same, and is slightly different from the names of all the other mobs in the instance. Track is your friend! =Spending Void Shards= In the of the are a group of merchants, all called mysterious Quellthulians, located at where you can buy armor, jewelry and other miscellaneous items in exchange for your Void Shards. Void Shards can alternatively be used as fuel by player crafters through the Commission System to make much of the same gear that the void shard merchants sell. To create these items, the crafter must have scribed at least one of the four volumes of the Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual. Player-crafted void shard armor and jewelry require fewer Void Shards to craft than their merchant-purchased versions. Shards are also used to obtain: * Tier 3 armor, acquired from Borden Chargehammer on the docks in Lavastorm. You will need a mold from the Ward of Elements, a raid x2 instance and a corresponding piece of tier 2 armor which will be 'upgraded' (see below). * Fabled raid armor, conferred by at the . You will need a pattern from raid x4 instances plus Void Shards and a few platinum. * Upgraded jewelry out of Ward of Elements, from on the docks in Lavastorm. You will need the base jewelry piece from WoE and corresponding infused shard jewelry; see below for a listing of what can be upgraded. Shard Armor Merchant (Tier 1) *Combatant's Technique Set (Bruiser, Monk) *Enthralling Magics Set (Coercer, Illusionist) *Fearless Bravado Set (Brigand, Swashbuckler) *Feral Spirit (Armor Set) (Fury, Warden) *Hard Rock Healing Set (Berserker, Guardian, Inquisitor, Paladin, Shadowknight, Templar) *Heroic Might Set (Berserker, Guardian) *Lyrical Composure Set (Dirge, Troubador) *Marauder's Guile Set (Assassin, Ranger) *Pious Diatribe Set (Inquisitor, Templar) *Haunted Healing Set (All Scouts, Berserker, Defiler, Guardian, Inquisitor, Mystic, Paladin, Shadowknight, Templar) *Scintillating Energy Set (Warlock, Wizard) *Silk Summoning Set (Conjuror, Necromancer) *Spiritual Essence Set (Defiler, Mystic) *Wilderness Warrior Set (All Fighters, All Priests, All Scouts) *Zealot's Zeal Set (Paladin, Shadowknight) Prices: *Chest: 10 Void Shards *Shoulders: 12 Void Shards *Hands: 5 Void Shards *Legs: 6 Void Shards *Head: 6 Void Shards *Feet: 5 Void Shards Total Set: 44 Void Shards Cost if you commission the item from a crafter who has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume I: *Chest: 9 Void Shards *Shoulders: 11 Void Shards *Hands: 4 Void Shards *Legs: 5 Void Shards *Head: 5 Void Shards *Feet: 4 Void Shards Total Set : 38 Void Shards Greater Shard Armor Merchant (Tier 2) *Jin Drake's Relentless Attack Set (Bruiser, Monk) *Voidcry (Conjuror, Necromancer) *Champion of the Void Set (Berserker, Guardian) *Dauntless Swagger Set (Brigand, Swashbuckler) *Elucidated Truth Set (Warlock, Wizard) *Subtle Harmony Set (Dirge, Troubador) *Holy Bastion Set (Berserker, Guardian, Inquisitor, Paladin, Shadowknight, Templar) *Numinous Undertakings Set (Defiler, Mystic) *Ravaged Vigor Set (Assassin, Ranger) *Righteous Anger Set (Inquisitor, Templar) *Lancer's Synergy Set (All Scouts, Berserker, Defiler, Guardian, Inquisitor, Mystic, Paladin, Shadowknight, Templar) *Spellbound Sorcery Set (Coercer, Illusionist) *Untamed Forces Set (Fury, Warden) *Void Knight's Oppression Set (Paladin, Shadowknight) *Wild Cry Set (All Fighters, All Priests, All Scouts) Prices: *Chest: 24 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Shoulders: 30 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Hands: 16 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Legs: 20 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Head: 20 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Feet: 16 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set Total Set : 126 Void Shards (in addition to the T1 shard armor cost). Cost if you commission the item from a crafter who has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume IV: *Chest: 21 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Shoulders: 27 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Hands: 14 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Legs: 18 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Head: 18 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Feet: 14 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set Total Set: 112 Void Shards (in addition to the T1 shard armor cost). Shard Jewelry Merchant Cost for all pieces, purchased: 5 Void Shards However, the cost is only 4 Void Shards if you commission the item from a crafter who has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume II Infused Shard Jewelry Merchant Cost for all pieces, purchase: 15 Void Shards However, the cost is only 13 Void Shards if you commission the item from a crafter who has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume III Ward of Elements Equipment Fabled equipment from the Ward of Elements can be upgraded by in Lavastorm. She requires a piece of infused shard jewelry (sold for 15 shards or crafted for 13 shards), and to upgrade each piece. Shard Miscellania Merchant 65% movement speed Ykeshan bear mounts sold for 50 shards. They come in caster or melee versions, 3 colors for each, and are not craftable. All other pieces cost 20 Void Shards (18 Void Shards if you commission the item from a crafter who has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume III) Black Market Shard Trader All of these Fabled items cost 150 Void Shards each. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Fabled Shard Armor (Tier 3) Monsters in Ward of Elements drop molds for new fabled shard armor. For more information, see TSO Fabled Shard Armor Sets. Fabled Set Gear (Tier 4) Raid instances drop patterns for new fabled set gear, usually referenced to as "Tier 4," despite having no dependence on any prior sets. For more information, see TSO Fabled Sets.